


Frost

by masserect



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/F, Femslash, Ice, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Feymarch grows warm, and Rydia seeks out a spirit of ice.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://sidequest.dreamwidth.org/">Sidequest</a> @ DW in response to a prompt for "Rydia/any Eidolon(s) - Xenokink! Anything goes as long as Rydia's an adult and it's all consensual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

Surrounded by magma flows, buried deep in the earth, the land of eidolons never experiences winter. Though the barriers keep the air clean and the land from burning, the Feymarch remains warm, almost tropical.

Rydia doesn't want to seem ungrateful, and usually she enjoys the warmth, the weather that allows her to wear these shimmering garments that drape lightly over her body without weighing her down. But for one who used to love watching the snow fall in winter, that heat sometimes becomes difficult to bear, and when that happens, she seeks the deepest caves, the oldest, where the border between this place and the outside run strongest.

The caves are not homes as she knows them. Eidolons may not be beasts, but they are also not human, and their minds differ from both. They have no need for a place to anchor them, but there are places where their essence gathers more easily. And it is here, in one of the smaller caves, that Rydia finds the spirit she seeks.

Shiva materializes slowly, sprawling in a throne of ice, looking for all the world like a remarkable ice sculpture - a woman's willowy form, pale blue skin barely concealed under garments shaped from glittering white frost. Frost-like white, too, is the hair on her head, gathered into twin braids.

Any eidolon manifesting in their full glory is an awe-inspiring sight, and though Rydia has grown accustomed, Shiva's appearance stops the breath in her throat for a moment.

The ice queen opens her eyes, deep and radiant blue, and the air in the cave changes in an instant; lukewarm one moment, cool the next. A small smile curls lips only a few shades lighter than her eyes, before they part in greeting.

"Rydia."

Shiva's voice is rich and musical, smooth and cool like ice. It makes Rydia shiver, as though the eidolon had ran a cold finger down her spine.

"Shiva," she replies, and it sounds unusually hoarse and rough after the musical caress that is Shiva's voice.

Shiva stretches on her throne, seeming curiously human, yet not.

"You could have summoned me."

It is not the first time she hears those words. And Rydia answers, as she has before:

"But I would rather come to you."

Shiva's smile widens. "Such a curious girl."

It bothers her a little to be called _girl_. She is a woman, now, but when it is Shiva who says it - Shiva, who is old, as the seas and mountains are old - she supposes she must still seem very young.

But she says nothing, and Shiva merely continues. "You are warm."

It is true. Even now, she feels her robe clinging to her skin. Perhaps there has been an eruption in the outside world, something to increase the flow of lava in the area where the two realities overlap. But whatever the reason, it makes her sweat and - to be a bit melodramatic - suffer.

"I am warm," she says. "So I came here."

There is no need to clarify. The fact that she is _here_ is enough; walking, rather than calling out to Shiva, who can manifest elsewhere with the same ease she does here.

The eidolon rises from her throne. It almost hurts to watch the way she moves, with the ease of a snowflake whirling in the wind and the strength of a glacier. Rydia can't help but feel jealous, just a little, of that inhuman grace.

Shiva rises over her, more than a full head taller, but she is exquisite, so perfectly proportioned that it is only this close that her height becomes obvious. The ice queen does not _tower_ , the way Titan or Ifrit do. She is simply tall, and beautiful, and perhaps just a little intimidating.

But Shiva bends low, with the same heart-wrenching grace, and presses her forehead against Rydia's, and then, the difference no longer seems so great.

If Shiva wished, the touch between them could have been fatal. A cold so intense it would freeze and shatter a human body in the blink of an eye - but it is merely cool, hard and smooth like ice.

Rydia closes her eyes, turning her head slightly from side to side, the tip of her nose robbing against Shiva's. As the eidolon's touch banishes the overwhelming heat, she can't hold back a little moan and a shiver, and her arms rise of their own accord to embrace the eidolon in front of her, eager to feel that blissful cold spread through her entire body.

Shiva laughs, the sound of tinkling ice crystals. A pale blue leg pushes up between Rydia's thighs, right against the spot where she feels warmest, and lifts her off her feet.

Rydia's next moan is not as quiet as she glides, rolling her hips back and forth where she sits, legs dangling as she straddles the eidolon's thigh. She tilts her head back, presses her pink lips against Shiva's blue and feels them part in response.

It is not like kissing a statue. Shiva's flesh does not yield to her touch, and her lips are hard like ice, but they still move like living flesh as Shiva returns the kiss.

The eidolon's tongue is like ice against her warm flesh, and she suckles it greedily. Shiva has no scent, tastes of nothing more than water, but the intimacy blurs the lines between them, gives the human a - a _taste_ of what it would be like to be a _force_ rather than a being bound to the physical world, and it is exhilarating.

Heart thumping in her chest, panting against the unyielding lips she's kissing, she tightens her right arm around Shiva's waist and pulls back her left hand, instead easing it in between them. Shiva's body remains hard and cold, and all that yields under her touch is the frost covering it. It crumbles like snow, leaving a pale blue breast filling Rydia's hand. A dark blue nipple presses into her palm, and she caresses it gently, even more gently than she would touch herself, even though she knows she could cause no harm even if she tried.

Shiva responds to the touch, breaking the kiss and arching her back, and the little icy bud seems to grow under her teasing fingers. The motion puts her just in the right position to kiss the frost from the eidolon's left breast, and then she begins to suckle the dark nipple underneath, stroking it with her lips and tongue. They slide helplessly on Shiva's skin, even her teeth can't find purchase, but Shiva rewards her with a deep, somehow chiming chuckle and tightens her grip. Long, cool fingers comb through Rydia's hair, pulling her close, and the smooth thigh between her own rocks her gently, slides her slowly back and forth on the cool, frictionless surface. Shiva remains steady even standing as she is, on one leg with the weight of the summoner in her arms, but it no longer comes as a surprise.

She is becoming light-headed already, both from the pressure between her thighs and the aura of the eidolon's power inundating her, the way the two sensations intermingle and become something else, something different but greater than the sum of its parts. Whimpering, she grinds herself harder against Shiva's thigh, her own legs trembling as they tighten around it.

She only manages to slide back and forth once before she feels a cool hand sliding down her back, long fingers curling around her left buttock and pulling her in, until her body lies tightly pressed against the eidolon, capable only of the slightest of movements, and it is not enough, it is _not enough_ and Rydia sobs in frustration, her head buried between Shiva's smooth breasts.

"Not yet."

Breath as cold as a winter's wind tousles her hair, and she tilts her head back, even as she shivers at the sudden chill.

"The wait," Shiva says, her breath stinging Rydia's cheeks, "makes it all the sweeter."

And before the summoner can think of a reply, she finds her lips and tongue occupied, her body reacting to the kiss and responding to it long before her mind. She wants to close her eyes, but Shiva's are open, and blue, and radiant, and she can't tear her gaze away.

Cold spreads though her body, from the tongue caressing her, from the dark bud of the breast she still cups in her left hand. Rydia's own nipples, already stiff with arousal, tighten almost painfully, and suddenly she is desperate to feel them touched, caressed and toyed with the way Shiva does so well, and she whimpers into the kiss, into those lips that shape themselves after her mouth, yet remain hard to her touch.

Then she gasps, as Shiva lowers her leg, and Rydia slides down onto the ground. The friction, slight though it may be, and the suddenness of the fall leaves her disoriented, knees buckling as her feet hit the cave floor. Before she can fall, she is caught in Shiva's embrace. Eyes closed, her body still reeling from the unexpected stimulation, she clings desperately to the eidolon until her legs seem strong enough to stand unassisted.

As the summoner lets go, Shiva steps back and settles down on her throne once more, and Rydia's mouth waters as she realizes what is expected of her. She still wants, still _needs_ to be touched, but this - this is almost as good.

The throne is shorter than she remembers, comes only to her hip. The perfect height for what is required of her, and she licks her lips in what she hopes is a seductive manner, bends and puts her hands on the eidolon's thighs, uses them for support as she sinks to her knees.

The ground is hard, but not as cold as it looks. It should not be possible - unlike Shiva's body, this is truly _ice_ \- but she is grateful; were it as cold as it seems, it would soon become unbearable against her bare skin.

She kisses Shiva's knees, gently urging them apart, and her silent request is granted.

She wants to take her time, licking and kissing her way up the inside of one pale blue thigh. Her hands slide up along the outsides to Shiva's hips, then down again, fingers _trying_ to dig into the icy hard blue skin.

In the end she is too eager to continue her teasing. She quickens her pace, her trail of kisses growing less elaborate, until she simply moves in a straight line up the smooth thigh, all the way to the top.

The frost has long since fallen away, revealing Shiva's body in its full glory, but there is one triangular patch of glittering white here, right where Rydia has dark green curls (now darker still, and clinging to her skin with moisture), which does not melt or crumble under her touch. Below that, Shiva's pale skin shifts in darker blue, even revealing hints of purple deeper within. She is as perfect here as everywhere, and Rydia kisses her smooth, blue labia almost reverently. Still there is no scent or taste, and where Rydia is warm, Shiva is cold - colder here than her lips, her breasts or her thighs, if not quite so cold as her tongue.

Rydia slides her tongue over the eidolon's sex, teases the slit she can see, but nothing yields under her tongue; neither the first tentative brushes, nor any more assertive attempts.

Shiva requires no direction. Two slender fingers easily part the folds Rydia cannot. The tip of her tongue seeks the tip of a still half-concealed clitoris, her lips sealing around it and the hood that hides it from her sight, and a slight tremor in the pale blue fingers before her urges her on.

There is no moisture even here, at least nothing but what her tongue leaves in its wake - but here, as elsewhere, her flesh glides easily across Shiva's icy skin. The pearl under her tongue swells as she caresses it, and Rydia smiles and quietly slides her left hand down between her thighs, feeling herself through her moistened undergarments. Her flesh is soft and supple, so unlike that which she is kissing, but her clit stiffens and swells just as Shiva's did, leaving her giddy with sensation and even more eager to feel something more than just her fingers there.

Reluctantly, she pulls her hand back and places it instead on Shiva's stomach, gliding up towards her breasts, leaving a faint trail of the summoner's slick in its wake. Rydia doesn't watch it for long, her gaze returning to the place she is kissing, now glistening with her saliva. Her hands find their way anyway, caressing Shiva's feminine curves until they settle on those pale blue breasts, fingers circling the dark, cool nipples.

Shiva's body is ever under her control, never succumbs to the same chaotic ecstasy that grips the summoner at the end of this road. But there are signs, always, and they are far from subtle. And when the rich blue flesh under her tongue grows colder and colder until it seems her tongue is truly gliding over sculpted ice, Rydia smiles and increases her efforts.

The fingers spreading Shiva's sex for her tremble once more, a miniscule movement she only notices because they have been perfectly still since the last tiny shudder. But there is no bucking, thrashing and moaning, no howling in pleasure. Just that tiny, barely noticeable tremor. And then Shiva exhales.

Rydia's tongue remains in motion, swirling and stroking, as soft, powdery snow begins to fall, melting in her hair and on her skin, then on her robe, until it clings to her back and shoulders with moisture.

She only ceases movement when the snow stops. Sits up straight, brushing the half-melted slush from her hair, and Shiva leans down, cups her cheek with a hand that seems almost warm after the snowflakes caressing her moments before, and smiles.

Rydia opens her mouth and takes the ice queen's thumb between her lips, suckling it as she sucked her clit moments before, staring up into the sapphire glow of her lover's eyes.

There is no warning, no vertigo. Just a shift in reality and then Shiva is standing while Rydia sits where the eidolon was sitting. Still on her knees, still with the ice queen's thumb thrusting slowly in and out of her mouth and toying with her tongue.

"Your reward."

Shiva's voice seems even richer than usual, even more musical. Rydia feels a sudden electric jolt between her thighs, and her mouth falls open, a gasp escaping her.

But there is no lightning. Just a single cool finger against her still covered sex, not even stroking her - just a fingertip pushing in between her outer lips, pressing up against her clit through the thin fabric.

And then it is gone.

"Sit."

Wincing, Rydia struggles to process the order and obey it. And as the summoner struggles, Shiva raises her hand and licks her finger clean, her expression bemused.

Her tongue looks so supple, Rydia would never believe how hard it is, had she not felt it for herself.

It doesn't matter if it's soft or hard, hot or cold. She wants it on her body, in her mouth, on her breasts, between her thighs, everywhere. She fumbles with her soaked panties and slips and skids on the throne; not as cold as ice, but certainly as slippery.

But with Shiva's help, it is not long before she sits in the ice queen's seat, her robe tossed somewhere on the floor and her panties hanging off her left ankle, her legs spread. After keeping them shut for so long, the air feels especially cool on her inner thighs, and she shivers where she sits, knowing that she will only get colder from here.

Shiva's lips press against her own, that cold blue tongue sliding in between them, and once more she responds without thinking, throwing her arms around the eidolon and meeting the kiss, meeting Shiva's tongue with her own.

She feels a hand settling on her right breast, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh, and then two fingers lightly pinch her nipple - and Rydia gasps because those fingers are _cold_ , colder than anything she has felt here today.

Then whimpers as she realizes that the touch is still light and teasing, a thumb flicking absently at the hard little bud, and she finally has to break the kiss just so she can plead, " _Please_ ," before pressing her lips against Shiva's once more.

And though Shiva is fickle at times, she is rarely cruel. The two icy fingers capture the dark nipple, rolling it between them, and Rydia moans, eyelids fluttering and lowering.

Then they open wide once more, as Shiva pulls out of their kiss, easily breaking Rydia's hold on her. But the summoner can't complain when those blue lips instead settle on her hitherto unattended left breast, swiftly capturing her other nipple between them and lashing it with an icy tongue in a way that makes her toes curl.

" _Yes,_ " she breathes, and her arms wrap around Shiva's neck once more, even knowing that there is nothing she can do to keep her there if the eidolon decides to move on.

Shiva pays it no heed. Her fingers, lips and tongue work tirelessly on the summoner's breasts, making the human whimper and writhe in her seat.

But the reaction seems not enough, and Shiva's free hand settles on Rydia's knee and flows smoothly up her thigh. Rydia spreads her legs wider in response, her desire plain to see, and this time, Shiva does not tease her. A single cool finger parts her slick, flushed lips and sinks into her to the third knuckle, and though Rydia tries to scream, she cannot make a sound.

Shiva's fingers are longer than her own, and _thicker_ , and the one spreading her swiftly grows cold - almost as cold as the ones toying with her nipple.

Oh, how she has waited for this. And oh, how sweet it is indeed, when the wait is finally over.

Shiva pulls back and thrusts, just once, and Rydia arches back, fingers clawing at the eidolon's unyielding shoulders as fireworks go off in her head. Her breasts bounce free as the sudden movement pulls them out of Shiva's grip; then just as swiftly she feels them captured again, gripped tightly between hard lips and fingers, and her body bucks and jerks, trembles as every nerve seems to come alive with pleasure.

But Shiva is not satisfied with just that.

Through the haze of orgasmic bliss, Rydia realizes that her left breast is once more left unattended, and has just enough time to wonder why before she feels a second finger stretching her, sliding in alongside the first. It is _almost_ more than she can take, and it banishes any thoughts from her head, her body going rigid, and she holds her breath until her lungs ache before she finally collapses back against the throne, panting, chest heaving.

Then she sees Shiva lean down, and the next moment she feels the eidolon's freezing cold tongue against her exposed clit.

It is too soon, she is still so sensitive, still trying to get used to the two fingers inside of her, and the stimulation is so direct it hurts, but the sight freezes her where she sits, just staring down at the eidolon and the way the dark blue of Shiva's tongue contrasts with her own deep pink flesh. She trembles, every muscle straining and aching, and her heartbeat pounds in her ears. She feels light-headed and the sight before her is all she can think about and watching is all she can do. The edges of her vision flicker and fade, darkening, then brightening.

Then Shiva's lips form a hard seal around her clit, and those two fingers inside her curl up against her bellybutton, hard and merciless.

The eidolon looks up, meeting her gaze, and Rydia's world explodes into brilliant blue.

She doesn't think a coherent thought for a long time, and by the time she is capable of moving again, she already knows she is alone again. The presence she felt coming here has faded; Shiva's essence vanished from the cave, and Rydia sits in a throne of ice that is rapidly growing colder. No longer under the queen's command, her creations are becoming simple ice, and Rydia hurries to slide down from the freezing seat, shivering as she staggers away from it, still finding it difficult to move her body.

She picks her robe off the floor, curiously dry. It is a small mercy as she wraps it around herself, but it remains thin and does little to warm her, especially as the sweat and water still cold on her skin soaks into the fabric.

She has no complaints, got exactly what she wanted here, but the aftermath is less pleasant than it could have been.

Perhaps, she muses as she makes her way out again - perhaps she ought to seek out Ifrit next.


End file.
